


Promises

by Liala



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, RK900 lovin#, Reader is a detective, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: After the unsuccessful uprising of the deviant androids, you were one of the first to receive the RK900 support android for the Police Force.  Connor, your RK900, has made a big impact on your life, but when you put yourself in danger he needs to show you how much you mean to his.A RK900 Connor fic for those thirsting.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to answer the call for some RK900 smut on tumblr! So I gave it my best shot.
> 
> In case it isn't clear the reader is a detective but not one linked to Hank and Connor so their friendship/romance isn't linked to the main cannon events to avoid conflicted feelings.

"What the hell was that today Connor?" you hissed at the RK900 model that sat serenely across from you.  "We almost had him!"

"I'm sorry Detective, I prioritised your safety over capturing the deviant."

"What was my percentage?" you asked knowing he calculated the odds for every event.

"79% chance of survival."

"There you go then.  I'd have been fine." you sighed.  He opened his mouth to reply but was silenced with a look.  "Come on let's go home."

You fought against the urge to continue the arguement in the car.  Since being assigned an RK900 unit, you had been irritated by it's lack of obvious emotion.  Whenever you were angry and wanted to fight it out he refused to rise to the situation and was calm.  Sometimes all you wanted was a good argument.  Yet, he was incredibly efficient and helpful.  He could identify places to search for evidence in a single glance and while you could think creatively, he was able to process the facts and reconstruct the events.  Between the pair of you, you had managed to keep on top of deviant cases and had begun to draw your own theories on the issue.  After a deviant had attacked and Connor was damaged, you had ordered him to avoid permanent damage as after the first time that he was reset he returned missing some of the quirks he'd begun to adopt.  Since then he had avoided being reloaded and you had begun to form an awkward friendship of sorts.

"Are you still angry?" he said tentatively.

"No, just one day you'll argue back." you sighed.

"That would mean deviancy." he said offended.

"Is it that bad?  Sure uncontrolled it is and has proven to be detrimental.  But individualism is important and certainly I find you better when you have adapted your behaviour to be less..."

"Like I have a stick up my ass, I think you described it as."

"Exactly." you chuckled and he smiled.  "All the androids we have captured have had a reason to break free.  Abuse, love, fear.  All human emotions and if a human acted that way it would be acceptable.  It's unfair."

"You sympathise with them?" he said surprised.

"I understand them."

"I won't become a deviant." he said firmly. 

 

 --------------------

"(Y/N)!" you heard Connor call from behind you. 

"Hey buddy!" you smiled from where you sat on the end of the firetruck breathing in oxygen.

It had been a hell of a case culminating in the deviant torching the building you had both pursued him into.  You had sent Connor ahead to capture the deviant while you checked out the building for any rough sleepers.  In the time you were apart he had successfully apprehended and escaped with the deviant, while you had managed to almost get trapped in the flames helping the few humans you found.  You coughed as he knelt in front of you, concern crossing his features as you noticed his LED was red.

"You have minor burns and have inhaled a lot of smoke.  Please tell me how that was a good idea?"

"We couldn't just leave them Connor." you said.  "We're cops, we protect and serve above all else."

"But who protects you?" he mused as an expression crossed his face that you hadn't seen before.

"Hey," you said softly cupping his cheeks.  "I'm still here and I'm alright.  We caught the bad guy and saved the day.  I'm too stubborn to die."

"You're right," he replied LED returning towards blue.  "I was just worried I'd be paired with Detective Reed and have to spend my time teaching him how to be a human being."

You roared with laughter until your lungs ached and you began coughing again.  After getting a clean bill of health at the hospital, you allowed him to drive you home.  He followed you inside but his LED kept flashing yellow.  You grabbed a coke from the fridge and ushered him to sit beside you on the couch.  He was not going to be able to solve it alone. 

"What is bothering you Connor?" you asked softly.

"I couldn't find you (y/n) and I was worried....I was afraid I would lose you.  I do not wish for our partnership to be severed."

"I know, I was afraid too but it's over now."

"I didn't like it." he said taking your bottle away from you.  "You order me not to allow myself to be harmed so that my experiences are not lost, yet you throw yourself into danger and there would be no way to save you.  I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it mmmfh..." you were cut off mid-sentence as his lips sealed over yours.  It was awkward and endearing and completely surprising.

He pulled away looking shocked with himself, his LED pulsing red as he panicked.  Before you could soothe him and reassure him it was alright he had left for his room.  You pursued him but despite your best efforts, he wouldn't respond.  So you headed to your room to settle on a nice warm shower.  As the black muck washed away down the drain you couldn't help but sigh in pleasure at the feeling of freedom as you felt like you could breathe again.  Your thoughts however drifted back to Connor and his reaction.  of course RK900's were designed to be resistant to deviancy but what if he actually had deviated?  You should have been afraid but instead you thought on his awkward kiss and felt warm.  Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.  

Drying off after the shower you changed into your sleeping shorts and vest and decided to seek Connor out for yourself.  You knocked and without waiting you entered his room.  He must have been deep in thought as he didn't respond to your presence even when you sat beside him.  You took his hand in yours and decided to wait until whatever program he was running completed and he was ready to talk.

When his baby blue eyes opened and he rejoined the world you greeted him with a hug which he took after some initial hesitation.

"I am becoming a deviant." he said.  "Something changed in me when I was forbidden to go inside to find you."

"It's alright Connor, I'll help you through this."

"You were right, it was more than just coding.  I was scared,but now I see." he said.  "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not." you replied.  "Can I kiss you?"

His eyes searched yours as if to try and decode your behaviour.  "Please." he said instinctively licking his lips.  

You straddled his thighs and knelt on the bed before cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft, feather light kiss against his lips.  You watched him closely.  His eyes were shut and he frowned frustrated that you didn't give him more.  You smiled and pressed more chaste kissed until he responded copying you and you deepened the kiss.  Large hands pressed against your back and ass as they roamed mapping your body.  You pulled away forgetting he didn't need to breathe and panted slightly as he stared at you like a revelation.

"That was...exciting." he said a little tongue tied.

"I agree" you chuckled pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Can we do that again?"

"Anytime Connor, anytime."

 

* * *

"You took a needless risk again (y/n)" growled Connor as you returned home after another day of danger.

"I had it covered."

"You promised me after that fire three months ago you would take care."

"I did!"

"You almost fell from the roof!"

"We got the guy didn't we?"

"You're missing the point.  You promised me you would be safe and you broke that promise." he shouted.

"I'm sorry alright."

"I don't think you are though." he said low stalking towards you until he caged you against the walls.

"I...."

"Perhaps you need a more, corrective approach."

You tried to press further against the wall. You weren't afraid, but there was something in his tone that sent a shiver down your spine.  He gently caressed your cheek and kissed you softly confusing you more.

"You best not be using you interrogation software." you whined as he trailed kisses down your neck.

"I don't need to to know that I have a bad girl in need of punishment." he said grabbing your wrists and holding them tight in one hand. "Do you trust me to help you learn the error of your ways?"

"Yes Connor." you said quietly.

"Good.  I think we will conduct our lesson in my room."

He turned and tugged on your bonds pulling you towards his bedroom and you followed along obediently.  You had both begun to explore your intimate side since his kiss.  Initially it was hot and heavy exploring each other with desperation and eagerness.  Slowly, hunger became a slow simmer as desperation bled into softness and tenderness as you connected.  The first time you made love, he found he liked to tease and be in control, not that you had a problem with it.  You loved him and wanted to please him with as much care and attention he showed you.  You smiled to yourself as you headed into his tidy space and he left you beside the bed releasing your hands.

"Undress for me, bad girl." he smirked sitting on the bed in his pristine uniform.  

You took your jacket off and hung it on the handle of the door before undoing your suit shirt slowly button by button.  You saw the dilation of his pupils as he observed you in the minutest detail.  He once told you he loved the patterns your freckles made on your skin.  You stretched and turned to tease him as you pushed your trousers down.  You were in your usual comfortable sports bra and panties for work and quickly discarded them.  

"Hands by your sides." he said softly; knowing that you were easily embarrassed.  He stood and paced around you slowly and dressed still in his uniform he cut an imposing figure.  "What will be your safeword?"

"Pineapples."

"You've been rather disobedient." he said low behind you, you could feel his breath ghost against your neck.  "You fractured my Thirium pump."

"An interesting idiom..." you mocked before he pressed his hand against the back of your neck silencing you.  

"Good girls listen.  Good girls keep their promises.  Good girls get rewarded." he whispered to your ear standing as close to you as possible but denying you that last human touch.  "Good girls get spoilt.  All you have to do is apologise and take responsibility."

"I'm sorry Connor."

"RK900, Connor is your lover.  I am your partner."

You bit your lip to keep your grin from spreading.  Connor was taking this seriously so you would too.  "Yes RK900."

"Good." his hand left your neck and you missed the warmth it gave you.  He returned to where you could see him and sat down on the bed knees spread wide.  "Look at you, your cute breasts are already begging to be touched.  If I caressed you down here I bet I would find you already soaked."

"Yes RK900." you whimpered as his finger ghosted along your wet slit.  

"Come here." 

You stepped towards him and he guided you to lie over his knee.  He gently maneuvered you so one arm supported you on his knee and the other was behind you.  You huffed and wiggled trying to increase your comfort but it was useless.  He soothed you rubbing his palm over the small of your back before squeezing and cupping your ass.

"I do like the sight of your ass in your work trousers." he mused.  "It is rather attractive in shape but back to the task at hand." he smirked pinching the flesh of your cheek.  "But what would be a suitable number for breaking a promise?" he mused. "10 to warm you up and 10 as punishment?"

"Yes RK900." you said quietly.

"Remember, my love.  Use your word if you need it.  I am not wishing to cause permanent harm."

You nodded and braced yourself for the first smack of his hand.  The anticipation was what was set your nerves on edge and as you were about to relax the first hit landed.  You cried out more in surprise than any other feeling as your body jerked in shock.  Your ass cheek stung but the feeling faded leaving the skin feeling pleasantly warm.  He waited a moment again before the next one landed on a different area spreading the heat.  You squeak softer as you knew what to expect.  As he neared the tenth your body was receptive, the skin of your ass bloomed with red making every touch more stimulated and sensitive.  You rubbed your thighs together to alleviate some of the heat from your cheeks.  You hadn't realised that you had begun to moan.

"I knew you were good." he purred.  

With ease he lifted you from his knee and helped you lay on the bed face down.  He checked if you wanted anything before heading to your bedroom.  Not wanting to disappoint him you stayed in place and his praise upon his return made you happy. 

"Stretch your hands above your head." he said and your reached as far as your could.  

Metal clinked and he cuffed your hands to his metal bedframe.  You tugged but you were stretched out, the new position meant your breasts rubbed against his bed cover.  You flinched when you felt his cool hands push your thighs apart and you felt his fingers run against your slit.

"You liked that did you?" he said softly nipping and marking the sensitive flesh of the back of your neck.  "Listen to how wet you are.  My fingers can slide in easily."

"Please RK900!" you cried.  "I need..."

"You need more?  What a greedy girl." he replied.  "Spread your legs for me." You did as commanded and he took care to stretch and prepare you for him.  "I'm going to put this vibrator you seem attached to, in this greedy hole.  Then you're going to close your legs and grip it tightly for me.  If you want to come you're going to keep it within you while I punish you, if you push it out then you lose."

"Oh fuck." you cursed.  How much research had Connor conducted into sex while you were asleep?

"Later dear," 

He pressed the blunt head of your vibrator and gently eased it within you satisfying your need to be filled.  As the nose of the rabbit attachment pressed against your neglected clit you whimpered as he adjusted it until he was satisfied before pressing your legs closed and holding the toy in place.  You cursed as it began to vibrate; he had found the remote attachment.

"I know I should be offended that you kept this but I am rather pleased right now."  he ran his hands down your body, the rough weave of his clothing rubbed against your skin.  "Are you ready for more?"

You nodded resting your face on your arm and focused on keeping your thighs together and the sensations your vibe caused.  Again he caressed and sensitised your skin before he landed his first proper smack.  The sound cut through the soft sounds of the room.  You cried out and arched trying to get away but it caused the vibrator to shift and you desperately tried to hold it in.  He repeated the process again and after each second hit, he increased the vibrations to the toy.   Each sensation was designed to overwhelm and tease denying you the release you sought.  When he took a break between the 5th and 6th impact and pinched the reddened flesh you whimpered, tears beginning to form.  When he resumed he turned the vibrations on fully and you tried hard not to cum, the vibrator was slipping as it was soaked in your juices, if you came you feared losing control and any chance of his 'reward'.  On and on it seemed to go as Connor was determined to test you as much as he could.

"I'm gonna cum!" you cried out trying to escape and not break his command.

"Then come." he commanded.  

You came with a sharp cry and focused on keeping your thighs together as the duvet absorbed your screams.  RK900 continued with his final smack before pinching and grabbing your sensitive skin and making the sharpness of the pain feel so good.  His mouth kissed and teased your skin and the fabric pressed against your nipples and it was too much.  Tears flowed down your cheeks and in the aftershocks you came weakly again.  Suddenly the sensations disappeared and your hands were unbound.  You relaxed and you let the drenched toy slide from your folds.  You lay weakly and Connor lifted you into his arms and he held you checked that you were alright.  You curled close against him needing to touch him.  After being so imposing it was like someone had let a puppy in the room with how much he fussed over you.

"I'm fine Connor," you said.  "I didn't use the word did I?"

"You didn't but I haven't seen you come like that before, I worried it had been too much."

"It was intense but pleasurable." you said.  "But a cuddle would be nice."

Connor smiled broadly that always made you feel relaxed and happy.  He jumped off the bed and passed you a glass of water to drink while he stripped to his boxers, the bulge in his underwear catching your attention.

"Don't you want to?" you suggested but he shook his head.

"You first, then me if you are comfortable."

He climbed back on the bed and you wrapped around him as he held you tightly.  You loved these quiet moments where the trauma and stigma of the outside world could melt away.  Before, people fell in love with androids because they could give and do anything you wanted but you loved your RK900 for what he denied.  He denied you the easy way out and forced you to care for yourself.  He made you care and he made you want to be better for him.  The sex was great too.

"I love you Connor." you mumble against his chest.

"I love you too (y/n)."

When you felt rested you palmed his still hard cock through his boxer shorts.  Connor had longevity no human could match.  He groaned under your touch and couldn't help but buck into your hand.  Clearly he had enjoyed himself also.

"Didn't you promise your good girl a reward RK900?" you teased hoping he would hear you wanted to play.  You pressed soft kisses against his chest.  

"Yes I did." he replied cupping your cheek and kissing you passionately.  "How would my good girl like to be rewarded?"

"However pleases you."

"All fours then."

Connor had started to show preferences and he seemed to like seeing you bent over.  You got into position and it took the pressure off your sensitive ass.  But by how he touched you, you could tell he liked the sight before him.  

"God you look so good like this.  So red,...it doesn't hurt too much?"

"No RK900." you replied.

He rubbed himself against you gathering some of your slick before he slowly broached you making sure that he didn't hurt you.  You hissed at how good it felt to have him within you.  His hands held your hips in a strong grip as he rocked gently into you gradually building up his pace until your whole body rocked from his thrusts.  The sting from your ass grounded your pleasure and you enjoyed feeling him take his pleasure. Soon, your arms gave way and your face pressed against the pillow as he sped up and rubbed tight circles against your clit.  You were about to cum when he stopped and threw you onto your back before entering your roughly again pressing your legs further apart and hitting deep.

"RK900!" you cried wrapping your arms around him and kissing him hungrily.  You said his name like a prayer, touching and marking him as yours.  "Come with me love, come on me."

"Oh fuck." he hissed.  "That's it say my name, let everyone know who you belong to." 

You came with a sharp cry and cried out his name as he pulled out and came with a gasp across your stomach and chest.  

"You're beautiful (y/n), I enjoy seeing you stained love.  It's like you belong to me."

"I do, just as you are mine." you replied kissing him.  "Though it is very sticky."

"I'll get a cloth." he replied with a blush.

With gentle swipes he cleaned you up and joined you under the covers as you hugged and shared a quiet intimate moment.

"Do you need anything for your ass?"

"Maybe a paracetamol for the pain?"

"Anything for you." he replied and supplied you what you needed.  "Go to sleep (y/n) we can talk in the morning."

"Mhmmmm" you replied.  "Oh and Connor, I am sorry.  I will try and be better" you apologised.

"I know." he said softly.  "You're my good girl."


End file.
